


In the Still of the Night

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kíli tries to comfort his husband after a nightmare.





	In the Still of the Night

A soft keening noise is what pulls Kíli from his easy slumber. He lifts his head, trying to figure out where the sound is coming from. The mystery is solved when his husband suddenly lurches upright with a strangled cry. Kíli's heart feels as if it has leaped from his chest by the elf's abrupt movement. And when he catches sight of the Elvenking's face in the dim moonlight, he feels as if his blood has turned to ice. Never before can he recall ever seeing such a haunted, terrified expression on anyone's face - let alone his husband's.   
  
Before Kíli can say or do anything, his husband is off the bed and halfway across the room. Concerned, he hops off the bed to follow him. Thranduil comes to a halt next to the table, pouring himself a cup of wine and downing it in one swift go. "What..." Kíli begins to ask.   
  
"Don't speak," Thranduil says, more waspish than intended. The hurt look on his husband's face quiets some of the anger and anguish inside him. He sinks to the floor in front of the table, leaning back against one of the the finely carved legs. "Please. Just...sit with me," he continues, softer than before.   
  
Kíli nods, joining the elf on the floor. He wants to comfort his husband, but does not know if his touch will be rebuffed like his question had. While he has gotten used to how still and quiet elves can be in comparison with dwarves, the silence weighs on him, making him feel rather useless and helpless. He gets lost enough in his concern and doubts that when Thranduil twists to reach for wine jug once more, the sudden movement startles Kíli. His husband does not seem to notice as he pours himself another cup of wine.   
  
The alcohol is dulling the sting of the dredged up memories of a time long since gone. He turns his gaze to his husband, who is looking forlorn. He refills the cup once again and holds it out for his husband as both a peace offering and a distraction. "Drink?" Thranduil asks softly.   
  
Kíli takes the cup offered to him. He takes a long drink before handing the cup back. Thranduil's fingers linger against his before the elf takes the cup back and finishing the remains of wine. Hesitantly, he moves a little closer to Thranduil. Being folded into a tight embrace was not the reaction he had been expecting, but he can hardly complain. His head ends up tucked against his husband's shoulder, Thranduil's cheek pressed tightly against his hair.   
  
Needing to move, to do something, Kíli almost reaches up to stroke Thranduil's hair as he settles against the elf's body. The steady, even movements of his hand is hypnotic, lulling him into enough of a near trance state that he misses the way Thranduil's breathing evens out in sleep. Eventually, Kíli's hand stills as he joins his husband in a light slumber. 


End file.
